The present invention relates to methods of judging the state of a plasma used in a process of producing a semiconductor device and also to semiconductor production devices including mechanisms for judging the state of the plasma.
Processes of producing a semiconductor device often include a process of forming a thin film on a semiconductor substrate. Chemical vapor deposition, sputtering, or other similar processes using a plasma may be employed as the mean for forming the thin film. To form a high-quality thin film, it is required to maintain the plasma in a particular state. To this end, it is important to precisely judge the state of the plasma used in the chemical vapor deposition process or the sputtering process.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a semiconductor device by generating or controlling a plasma using a radio-frequency wave. The semiconductor production apparatus includes radio-frequency wave generation means for generating the radio-frequency wave and an electrode disposed in a space where the plasma is generated. The apparatus also includes radio-frequency wave propagation means for propagating the radio-frequency wave generated by the radio-frequency wave generation means to the electrode. Radio-frequency voltage measurement means are positioned to measure the voltage of the radio-frequency wave propagating through the radio-frequency wave propagation means, and radio-frequency current measurement means are positioned to measure the current of the radio-frequency wave propagating through the radio-frequency wave propagation means. Judgment means are provided for judging the state of the plasma on the basis of the voltage and the current.
Another embodiment relates to a method of monitoring a plasma in a process of generating or controlling plasma using a radio-frequency wave. The method includes measuring the voltage and the current of the radio-frequency wave and judging the state of the plasma on the basis of the voltage and the current.
Still another embodiment relates to an apparatus for semiconductor device fabrication using a plasma, the apparatus including a plasma chamber having a plasma formation region. At least one generator is provided to supply energy to the plasma formation region. The apparatus also includes at least one voltage measurement device and at least one current measurement device.
Another embodiment relates to an apparatus for semiconductor device fabrication using a plasma and including a chamber having a plasma formation region. A generator and a conduit to deliver energy from the generator to the plasma formation region are provided. The apparatus also includes a voltage measurement device and a current measurement device.
Another embodiment relates to a method for monitoring a plasma during a plasma processing operation. The method includes measuring a voltage and a current in a signal. The method also includes detecting a change in at least one of the voltage and current.
Another embodiment relates to a method for monitoring a plasma during a plasma processing operation using RF energy. The method includes monitoring a voltage of an RF signal and monitoring a current of the RF signal. The method also includes detecting a first to change of the voltage and the current.